


trying something new

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul McCartney, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Protective John Lennon, Romance, daddy dom john lennon, ddlb, i'm shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john changes paul's diaper for the second time, and paul is worried that john isn't into their new kink.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	trying something new

John held Paul close to him. It had been a long week for the two of them, and they finally had time for each other. Truly each other, with no one around, not even Martha.  Paul was snuggled up to John, his hands grasping onto the back of John’s shirt. The two of them were in just a t-shirt, but Paul was in a diaper whereas John was in his boxer-briefs.  Paul had Irritable  Bowel Syndrome, and was incredibly embarrassed by that fact, however, John didn’t mind the fact that Paul needed diapers. In fact, it turned him on a little bit.  Idly, John’s calloused hands  caressed Paul’s back and massaged it, which helped Paul relax a lot. Paul was slowly turning little, and while on some days he could control his bowels,  today he was really struggling, especially with his abdominal pain. John wish he could do something about it, it pained him to see Paul suffering like this. The best he could do was offer comfort. Despite the pain, Paul was still able to slip into  littlespace ,  which seemed to make him start forgetting the pain. Paul wiggled around in John’s lap, his diaper crinkling. John m urmured  in Paul’s ear soothingly, closing his eyes. 

Suddenly, a horrid smell filled the room. A smell that made  John cringe a bit, and even Paul. Paul’s face was written with embarrassment, hiding it in John’s neck and shoulder. John inhaled, and patted Paul’s back reassuringly. 

“Sorry...” Paul mumbled , shifting around again, causing his diaper to crinkle loudly. John  smiled over at Paul, and kissed his head lovingly. 

“Don’t worry, love,  yer good. I think ye need a diaper change, though , ” John grinned a little  at that thought, though, he wasn’t excited to see the mess. He loved pampering his little prince. John patted Paul’s diapered ass.

“ Lie down and I’ll go get ye a change of diapers,” John instructed, and Paul followed his instructions.  Paul laid down on the bed quietly, wiggling around until he was comfortable. John got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, which was right next to the room they were in, and grabbed  a new diaper, some wipes, and of course, baby powder. 

John made his way back into the room, grabbing Paul by the hips and dragged him towards the edge of the bed, his legs now dangling off the bed. Paul  giggled like a little child,  lifting his legs and presented his soiled diaper to John. John nearly gagged, in all honesty,  and the thing that kept John from throwing up was Paul’s feelings. John was still new to this whole daddy kink  thing and was  pretty open minded to it. 

John undid the sticky tabs on Paul’s diaper, took a deep breath, and removed the diaper. He promptly disposed of it in the nearest trashcan,  then made his way back to Paul. Paul looked off to the side shyly, his fingers in his mouth. John grabbed a wipe and lifted Paul’s ass up , then began to thoroughly wipe Paul’s anus. John made sure to use one wipe, since those things were so b leeding expensive, then disposed of the wipe. Meanwhile, Paul was very nervous, since John had only changed his diaper once. He wasn’t entirely sure if John enjoyed the process , or even enjoyed this whole daddy thing. Paul swallowed, then glanced over at John. John gave Paul a warm smile. 

“Almost done ‘ere,” John rubbed Paul’s thigh , grabbing the new diaper. 

“John?” 

“Yeah?”

“You sure you like doing this whole... Thing?” Paul inquired with a worried tone in his voice. For once, Paul sounded so small as opposed to his bubbly outgoing self. 

“I don’t mind it, doll,” John paused, looking deep into Paul’s eyes.  Paul returned the deep gaze, which made his cheeks go a soft red. “I like takin’ care of you, you kn ow. Even if you shit  yerself , I still like being your daddy,” John rubbed the outside of Paul’s thigh . Paul nodded, and relaxed. 

“Thank you so much, daddy,” Paul mumbled shyly, and John grabbed Paul’s hips, lifting him up slightly and put the new diaper underneath  him. He powdered Paul’s ass, then fastened up his diaper, patting it. 

“No problem, baby,” John said, and patted Paul’s outer thigh. Paul sat up, and hugged John tightly, burying his face in John’s chest. John wrapped his arms around Paul  in return, giving him a gentle squeeze. He rubbed Paul’s back again, giving him plenty of kisses on the head. Paul smiled, his hands grabbing onto John’s  shirt again. John was happy with his little boy in his arms, though,  now he had to deal with the fact that he had a raging hard on. For now, John would just hold Paul in his loving arms, lingering in the embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> deadass wrote this is my school's office 360 bye


End file.
